Its the Baby's Fault!
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: “Sasuke and Sakura! Your new mission is to protect this baby.” Sasuke is back.Sakura wants nothing to do with him and …wait… Say that again. They’re gonna be ‘parents’!
1. Sasuke's Story

"_Sasuke and Sakura! Your new mission is to protect and escort this baby." Sasuke is back. Sakura hates his guts. She wants nothing to do with him and …wait… Say that again. They're gonna be 'parents'?!?!_

**Chapter 1: Sasuke's Story**

When I was young, My family and clan was murdered before me by my own brother. I vowed on my final breath that I would kill him for what he did to me. I know, I know. _'Your whole clan was murdered but…why are you still alive?' '_Why' you ask? Because my brother is a…what? There's kids reading this? Damn. Okay…anyway. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is my story.

It all started when I was put to a 3-man team.

_Naruto Uzumaki_, _AKA: The Hyperactive ,Knuckleheaded Ninja. _Swears he's gonna be the next Hokage. I don't believe him though. Obsessed with ramen and Sakura. Doesn't think before he acts at all. _At all!_

_Sakura Haruno_.Don't get me started. Swoons over me like I'm some god. Who doesn't? She has this pink hair that annoys the hell out of you. Its like, where ever you turn, you see pink. _Pink. Pink. Pink _Seriously. I've never even seen her parents! Where does it come from?

_Sasuke Uchiha. _Hn.

_Kakashi Hatake._ Okay! This guy is definitely different. He tells us to come to training early but he's always about 30 minutes late. There's this book he carries with him all the time. Its called _Icha Icha Paradise. _Absolutely porn.

Well there you have it. Team 7. We're all one big, unhappy family in need of counseling. Or at least…that's what they thought.

Usually, Sakura and I were the first to meet at Team 7's meeting spot. Of course Sakura is talking away and _of course _I'm not giving a shit. This is a daily routine. Sakura arrives after me. She asks me out, I say no, she sulks. Naruto shows up and gets mad at me for making Sakura sad. I call him 'dobe' .He gets an attitude, and says he's gonna kick my ass. I smirk. Kakashi shows up and we start our day.

I actually think I was starting to like my stupid team. They were goofy ,fun and extremely amusing. Although I sure as hell wasn't gonna show it. Naruto was getting stronger than me. That couldn't happen. If I couldn't defeat dobe, I couldn't kill Itachi, so while I was at the hospital getting treated, I called him out. He did this new move I'm sure he learned from the Legendary Sannin. I used my Chidori. Sakura was running towards us and I knew we couldn't stop. She would die.

Praise Kami that Kakashi showed up and threw us towards water tanks. When we pulled out our hands, water came out. Mine had a huge hole with water coming out with force. I looked at Naruto and noticed he had a tiny hole with a stream of water coming out. Hmph. Dead last. I hopped off the roof and looked at Naruto's tank again. Only the tank had the hole back blown out. Then that proved it. Naruto Uzumaki, The attention-seeking trouble maker was stronger than me. I knew I had to train, but these losers were to much below my level. And I knew I couldn't ask Naruto cause he would tease me for it for the rest of my life. My pride told me to stay but my instincts told me to leave.

Everything changed when I met Orochimaru. He was this gay ass freak with immense power. I met him in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exams. I knew from experience that that man was extremely powerful. Sakura had gotten beaten. Bad. I was knocked out. Naruto kicked a little ass but Orochimaru did a seal or something on him and he was knocked out. Naruto turned real serious before he knocked me out. He called me a scaredy-cat because I was terrified of snake-man. Trust me, you would have been too. He offered me to train under his wing as his apprentice. I couldn't turn up the chance to kill my brother. Plus I could become strong so I did the only thing I could do. I left.

I thought I would be able to just leave without any problems but I saw Sakura waiting for me. I knew this would be harder for her than Naruto because she liked me. I thought she would forget about me and would just fall for another guy. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Sakura didn't just like me. She loved me.

I couldn't have her foiling my plans so I tried to hate her by calling Sakura the one label she hated being called the most. Annoying.

She just smiled and said that I was always pushing people away. I wasnt doing that…was I? I don't really care. She kept going on about how much help the team could be if we worked together. Bullshit. I could only do it by myself. Its my life not theirs. I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen. She threatened to scream and that most definitely couldn't happen. I appeared behind her and said _'Sakura…Thank-you for everything.', _and knocked her out.

It turns out, Konoha wasn't too happy about this. Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga,Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto himself came after me.

Naruto and I fought and it was a hell of a fight. Naruto had the Nine Tailed Fox in him. Can you believe it! That explains how he got all that power when fighting Gaara. He got in his 2-tailed form and I got in Cursed Seal form 2. We did the Chidori and Rasengan and this time, there was no one to stop us. We stood there looking at each other knowing that this was the last time we would see each other for a long time. He scratched my hitae-ate with his kunai. Marking that I was a missing nin and that we were equals. There was a massive explosion in which Naruto was knocked unconscious and me seriously injured. I left the village leaving the Half-dead Naruto to soak in the new coming rain. Even the heavens cried.

I spent my days training with ninja Orochimaru thought was suitable for me to face. WRONG! I kicked ass. The Sound 4 were the only ones who maybe stood a chance…and Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, this guy name Sai and Kakashi's replacement Yamamoto came after me. Again.

Naruto was taller than Sakura but an inch shorter than me. Sakura was taller. She kept her pink hair short although I preferred it long. When they saw me, they were pissed. We started fighting. Naruto was stronger, but he still didn't think before he acted. Sakura was the one that changed the most. She had this… massive strength that sent shivers up my spine. I got bored so Orochimaru, Kabuto, his gay assistant, and me disappeared.

16 years old now and for my birthday present, I get a _'strong' _opponent. Killed him. I then knew that I have surpassed Orochimaru and that he was no use to me anymore. So…I killed him.

Using Orochimaru haters, I formed a new team. Team Hebi.

_Karin_. A seriously bitchy fan-girl. She was pretty strong but more annoying than Sakura.

_Seigetsu. _Idiot of the team. Carries one of the strong swords like Kisame does.

_Juugo._ Crazed killer. Can't control the side-effects of the curse mark.

_Sasuke Uchiha: _Hn.

We were on the road again until we ran into someone we least expected. Itachi Uchiha. Team Hebi, excluding me, ran away.

I fought Itachi and called him words that the writer wont let me say cause kids are reading this. In the end, I won but I was seriously wounded. I thought I was going to die, but I didn't care. I killed Itachi. I passed out and next thing you know, I'm in a hospital. Damn. I was back in Konoha. I sat up and saw Naruto sitting in a chair asleep. I thought this was my chance to get the hell out of there. I attempted to jump out the window but I found myself surrounded by clones. Naruto clones.

He knocked me back out and put me back in the bed. It wasn't my fault. I was still sore so he couldn't defend my self…yeah.

My mind was really thinking about Sakura. She hadn't come see me. The only time she came was to heal me, which I was a little impressed. She didn't throw her arms around me and start crying while expressing her love. Nope. She ignored me just like I did to her years ago. And it bothered me. What if she was married to someone or…dating Lee? Naruto didn't leave me alone. He was chit chattin away like nothing even happened.

Tsunade wasn't to keen having me around for hurting Sakura but what could she do? The one thing that scared me pout of my skin was one thing. Sakura called me 'Uchiha'. No Sasuke-kun? Maybe I could be a tad bit nicer to her. I'm not jealous just…want her to…. Any way, Tsunade started giving me missions after my 2 month probation. She made sure I wasn't planning an ambush or something. My missions were lame. I knew how Naruto felt when we got those baby missions when we were kids. The missions were C and B ranked. This is Sasuke we're talking about. I deserve better missions than this right? Then my wish came true…or at least maybe.

When I got my first mission from her. I knew this was some kind of punishment. Sakura and I were going to take care of a baby.


	2. Talk to Me Darling

_Summary: _"_Sasuke and Sakura! Your new mission is to protect and escort this baby." Sasuke is back. Sakura hates his guts. She wants nothing to do with him and …wait… Say that again. They're gonna be 'parents'?!?!_

A/N: I've decided that since everyone wants this story in Sasuke's P.O.V, I will make it every other chapter, Sasuke's, Sakura's and Naruto's and maybe some other P.O.V's. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Talk to Me Darling

"Sakura-channnn!!" Naruto screamed, running towards the ramen stand.

"Naruto! Calm down!" I said hitting him on the head.

"Itai! Tsunade-baachan wants to see you in her office." Naruto had anime tears streaming down his face.

Poor Naruto. "Sorry Naruto. See ya later." I paid for the ramen and walked towards the Hokage tower.

Life is so unpredictable. On day Naruto could be promising to bring the love of your life back to you and the next day, he could be running up to you saying he didn't bring him back. No, he was found in a forest half-dead. Ino would be fighting over me with Sasuke then she falls for another raven-haired bastard. Hinata, the turtle always inside her shell, finally gets the courage to tell the man of her dreams she loves him. The beautiful Sakura Haruno stuck without a man.

Ironic huh?

Sasuke and I haven't been getting along all too well. Not that I gave him a chance anyway. Could you blame me? The only thing I said to him was _'Morning Uchiha' _You heard me right. NO Sasuke-kun. My fan-girl days are over and I refuse to stoop so low that I actually fall for a jerk like that again! Deep breath Sakura.

Hmm. How should I put this? Sasuke is just like my kunai. Sure, at one point, the kunai used to be sharp, new and deadly. But as time progresses, the kunai gets old, the edges become ragged and you won't need it anymore. Then you move to the next. Poor Sasuke. I think he actually tried to talk to me but I just shooed him away. I remember when I had to go heal him. Surely Tsunade-sama did that in purpose.

'_Sakura. I need you to go heal Sasuke. It seems Naruto's clones knocked him out.'_

'_Ugh. Do I have to?' I asked annoyed._

'_Excuse me?'_

'_I mean, Yes Tsunade-sama.'_

'_Right. He's in Room 205.' I went down the hall to Sasuke's room. My palms were sweaty and my hands were slightly shaking. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I made a pact that Sasuke wouldn't get to me anymore. Unfortunately, that pact was over-ruled. I opened the room to find Sasuke asleep. He looked so peaceful. Something I knew he only found in sleep. I brought my hands to his forehead and healed him. As I turned to leave, something, or someone, grasped my wrist._

'_Sakura.'_

'_What' I asked harshly._

'_Thank-you'_

_I snorted and glared at him.' It seems like I've been hearing that same line from you for the past 6 years. Give it a break Uchiha.'_

_I turned my heel and left the room, completely satisfied with myself._

I walked a little further until I found the tower. I sighed loudly and climbed the stairs. I was greeted by Shizune on the way there.

"Good afternoon Sakura-san!" Shizune said happily.

"Good afternoon Shizune. Do you know what Tsunade-sama wants from me?"

"Uh…no." she lied.

"Shizune…"

"I do but I'm afraid Lady Tsunade will have my head if I told you what was going on without her explaining her--" she stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I turned around to meet the onyx eyes I fell in love with years ago.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I steal Sakura from you Shizune?" he asked with his monotone voice. Shizune glanced at me with an apologetic smile.

"N-no. She's all yours Uchiha-san" she took one more look at me before she walked away.

"What do you want?" I asked Sasuke once Shizune was out of sight.

"To talk."

"Don't expect me to listen to a goddamned word you say." I glared at him for a few seconds and started walking. He followed.

"I take it you're mad at me."

"Hn." I said stealing his word.

" And you won't listen to me at all?"

"Aa."

" Whatever." he said and shoved his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes. Just like him to start and finish something in a blink of an eye. I walked ahead of him and after a few moments, I noticed he was still following me.

"Why are you following me Uchiha?"

" Lord Hokage asked me to meet her in the office."

"Whatever."

We were walking and earning a few stares from people in the tower. Almost everyone knows that I was going anti-Sasuke, so I guessed it shocked them for me to be within two feet of him. Hell, it surprised me too! Finally, we reached Tsunade-sama's office.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" someone yelled from inside.

We walked in the room to find Tsunade -sama holding a sleeping baby with black hair and dark blue eyes. _'_Oh Kami' I stole a glance at Sasuke and found that he was equally confused.

"I called you both here today becau--"

"Both?" Sasuke and I asked at the same time.

" Ahem. As I was saying you both will--"

"I am not working with her." I glared a glare that made the toughest ninja terrified.

"Excuse me? I think _I_ should be saying that not _you_!"

"Listen up, I sure as hell don't want to work with you. Probably more than you don't want to work with me!." What the fuck? The nerve of this man!

"No _you _listen. You self-centered, arrogant, conceited, twisted, pathetic excuse of a real man! You--" I screamed in his face.

Sasuke opened his mouth to interrupt my rant but _he_ was interrupted by the loud crying of the baby. Tsunade-sama was trying her best to get the baby to calm down but she wasn't having any luck. I outstretched my arms signaling that I wanted to hold the baby.

Without hesitation, Tsunade-sama gave him to me. As soon as I got him, I shushed and cooed and eventually, he quieted down. They were looking at me like I stole something.

"I love kids." I stated matter-of-factly. It wasn't a lie. I used to help Iruka-sensei with the kids at the Academy when he wasn't around. I noticed Sasuke looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head sharply to the other side so I wouldn't see him at all.

"Sasuke, Sakura! I called you here today to assign a mission _both of you _will do together. Your new mission is to protect this baby and escort him to the Land of the Waves. His name is Riyo Tokatsu. Riyo is from one of the famous clans besides the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan." Sasuke flinched.

"What happened to his parents?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"They were assassinated." I gasped and looked at the baby. Not even old enough to remember the people who brought him into this world. So sad.

" You are to meet at the gates in the morning. You are dismissed." Tsunade shooed them out the office.

I looked at Sasuke who was already looking at me.

"Humph." I said…or not and stalked out the room with the baby in my arms.


	3. Lets Just Talk

_Recap: Sasuke and Sakura get the new mission._

**Chapter 9: Lets Just Talk**

I see why Shikamaru thinks all women are troublesome. I don't think I'll ever call him a lazy ass anymore.

Sakura took Riyo home. She told me to get some baby stuff. Like blankets, bottles, formulas. What the hell is the formula for? Are we doing some kind of experiment? Anyway, that morning, Sakura was there, holding the sleeping Riyo with black circles under her eyes. She looked at me and glared.

"You're watching Riyo-san tonight. I'm tired." I gave her a blanket and she wrapped Riyo in it.

"Whatever. Lets go." I said and walked past her." We'll take a break tonight and pick up where we left off tomorrow morning."

We started hopping tree to tree. I was behind Sakura, making sure Riyo would be okay in case an enemy attacked from behind. Sakura changed a lot. She acted more mature and you could see her curves growing in. A lot of people changed while I was gone. Naruto was still his stupid self, only he was going out with the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata was her name. Why she picked Naruto escapes me.

Shikamaru was lazier than ever and, even though he doesn't want to admit it, he's head over heels for that sand ninja, Temari. Gaara became Kazekage which is a complete shock considering he's a Jinchuuriki. I guess Naruto can become Hokage after all. Neji was showing some interest in that weapon girl…Ton ton, no that's that pigs name, uh, um, Tenten! That's it. So what about Sak--

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I _said_ its getting dark and we should set camp!" I gathered fire wood and set them ablaze using a miniature version of Fire ball Jutsu. Sakura was leaning against a tree feeding Riyo, who quickly went back to sleep. This kid wasn't as bad as I thought he would be.

"Sakura?"

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Do you still love me?"

"No." she said without hesitation. She opened her eyes and glared.

"Why not?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? After everything you put us through, you expect me to jump all over you again like some low-life? Just so you can turn me down again. Hell no!"

"Since when did you get a potty mouth?"

"Since when did you give a shit?"

"Stop being so loud. You'll wake--" Damn. Riyo was up and screaming his little lungs out. Sakura handed him to me.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't work this thing."

"Hold him." I tried doing that but he screamed louder." I don't think my eardrums can take it."

Sakura sniffed the air and smiled.

"I think he needs to be changed."

I sniffed Riyo's diaper and paled. How can something so innocent-looking be so god-dammed terrifying? I looked at Sakura who was smiling an evil smile. My eyes were pleading.

"He's all yours." she said and closed her eyes again. I put Riyo on a cloth that was on the ground and took the diaper off . I thought I was going to pass out but that wouldn't look good in front of Sakura.

"What? The Almighty Uchiha Sasuke can't handle one. Stinky. Diaper?" Fine. If that's how she wants to play. I could handle one diaper. Now where are the rest of the diapers…

"You're supposed to wipe his you-know-what first, smarty. Hope you bought wipes." the amusement in her voice just told me I was making a fool out of myself.

"Glad you're getting a kick out of this." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"You're right I am." she laughed. God how I missed her laugh, even though she's laughing at me. Which somehow makes it even better. After Riyo was clean, I put the diaper on. Don't ask how I knew.

I put him in a small tent that was close to me and Sakura. I sat next to the opposite side of the tree she was sitting next to. In other words, we were back to back.

"You could've helped me you know."

"I know."

"Are you talking to me yet?"

"Random much."

"Hn."

"What're we supposed to be talking about?"

"Lets just talk. How are your parents doing?"

" They've been on a mission for a while so I don't know." I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Are you going out with anyone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"…" Why does she pick now to be quiet?!? Damn. A man needs to know these things.

"There has to be a reason. Sakura." I heard her get up and walk away I stood up too. I caught her by the wrist which caused her to look right at me.

"You want to know why? You want to know why I can't like or love a guy who cares about me? Because! I've been waiting years for you to come back to me! I kept telling myself you would. That you would come back and we could all be Team 7 again. But you didn't. I was starting to blame myself because you didn't come back." She clutched my shirt. I could see tears coming down her cheeks.

"I was always cooped up in my room just thinking about you. A-And was starting to act like you too. When Ino or Naruto would try to help me, I would push them away. No matter how hard I tried to forget that you every existed…no matter how hard I tried to forget that I loved you, I couldn't." Her eyes showed many emotions. Anger. Sadness. Hurt. Love.

"There was one thing that ate me up the most. Before you left me, All you said was Thank you for everything. I've done so much for you. Thank you can mean anything I did for you. I just don't get it!" she twisted her wrist away from me and walked away.

"Sakura. Where are you going?"

"I don't know I'll be back soon. I just need to think." I let her go. I didn't even think about how much pain I put her through. I was only focused on killing that bastard **(Sorry Itachi -sempai) **and getting power. If only she knew what those last few words meant.

Sakura came back this morning but she's been quieter all day. Who new venting would take a lot out of you. I was at a nearby lake, filling up our canteens of water.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." I stuck the canteens in my bag and handed Riyo to Sakura, and we took off.

The next three days went by quickly, and only involved 4 things. Eating, resting, cleaning and crying. Including me. This kid I tell you. As much as I want one, I don't think its that worth it. Probably only the sex was worth it.

I didn't realize that when I was 12, I said that I wanted to kill a certain man AND restore my clan. Which meant me. And a girl…and, uh, yeah. If I knew what I said meant me actually physically interacting with a female, I don't think I would've said it.

Sakura plopped next to me. Not close, just next to me.

"Where did you go after you left?" Wow. Talking to me I see.

"After I killed Orochimaru, I made another team. Team Hebi."

"So basically you left your village and team for a Gay-bastard and another team?"

"Hmmm. Yep."

"So low. Even for you Uchiha."

"Hn. I'm gonna get some food. Be back in a minute." I said getting up. I decided we would have fruit and fish. I know, not a very good choice in food. I think Riyo's food is better.

The fish, I decided to get from a shallow river. That way, they would be easier to catch and burn. Yes I said burn.

"Fireball no Jutsu!" Yep, just like I said. All the fish came bubbling up to the surface. Dead. The fruits were easy to find. I grabbed some grapes and apples and went back towards camp.

"Hey. Lets head out." I said once I was back at camp. I could hear Riyo crying madly in his tent-thing. Where's Sakura? I thought. Usually, once she heard Riyo crying, she would pick him up and soothe him.

"Sasuke!!" Sakura screamed. Her voice sounded like she was in pain. I raced over to the clearing it sounded like she was coming from and found her. She was leaning against a tree with a kunai limp in her hand.

"Sakura! What happened?" After checking her for any injuries, I urged her to get up.

"I-I can't move. I was getting Riyo when I heard s-something behind m-me. I went to see w-what it was then m-my head s-started hurting a-and n-now, I can't move. What's w-wrong w-with me?" she whispered before passing out.

I picked her up and examined her body. She seemed to be fine except…there was something sticking out of her leg. A dart.

"Sakura. I need to get you to a doctor so just hold on." I quickly carried her back to camp, grabbed Riyo and, leaving everything at camp, left. While I was shuffling through some of the stuff I bought for the baby, I remembered I bought one of those Baby backpack carrier things. Riyo was in that while I was holding an unconscious Sakura.

Once I found the nearest hospital, I screamed for help. "Hey! We need a doctor! Hurry!!" People in white coats rushed over to me and took Sakura away from me and put her on a stretcher. I tried to stay with her but the doctors stopped me.

"Sir. Please wait in the waiting room." As I sat down, I held a crying Riyo in my arms.

"Sssh." I cooed and he eventually went back to a peaceful sleep.

_2 hours Later…_

'_God damn! What's taking them so fucking long?!?'_

'_**Why are you freaking out? It's just Sakura.'**_ Inner Sasuke asked.

' _Because. She could die.'_

'_**Well. Since you want to know so bad, Knows your chance.' **_The red light above the hospital door went off and a pale-faced doctor stepped out.

"Uchiha Sasuke is it?" I nodded impatiently. "Are you to in some kind of relationship?" he asked signaling towards Riyo.

"Uh, no. We were on a mission to escort Riyo to The Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Well. You're here."

"What?"

"You are in the mist village. Today. Right now." I was so focused on getting Sakura and Riyo here safely, I didn't focus on where I was going.

"How's Sakura? Is she going to be OK?" the man sighed.

" The dart that was found in her body contained a rare poison. The poison attacked her Chakra System and now she's almost at zero chakra. It paralyzed her body, enabling her to move. I'm afraid she might not make it through the night."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun.** **I don't know what to do next, so ReViEw with some suggestions!!!**


	4. With You

_Recap :" The dart that was found in her body contained a rare poison. The poison attacked her Chakra System and now she's almost at zero chakra. It paralyzed her body, enabling her to move. I'm afraid she might not make it through the night."_

**A lot of people have been asking why Sakura couldn't detect the poison in her body. Well…I'll mention that in the next 4 lines.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: With you**

I looked at the doctor with terror in his eyes." What?"

"Sakura has a 80 chance of dying before the sun rises tomorrow . I'm sorry." I sighed and looked at the ground.

"Why couldn't she detect it? She's a medic nin."

"It was undetectable. Even the strongest, most knowledgeable ninja wouldn't be able to detect it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"There's a special medicine we doctors rarely give out. If taken, the chances of her living increase. But you wont like it. The side effects are disturbing."

"What about?"

"The medicine triggers a bunch of nerves and it hurts. First she'll start coughing up blood then gasping for air , then screaming. Its like living a night mare without being able to wake up. And its pure agony. I wouldn't want to be in the room when 'it' starts. "

"What happens after that?" I asked.

"Towards the middle, we give her a few shots that calm her down. After that, she's out cold."

"Where is it? The medicine?" the doctor handed me a small vial with white liquid in it.

"In her condition, she looks horrible. She's still under the effects of the anesthesia so she might not be awake. I think she wants to hear your voice anyways." The doctor stepped aside and I walked past him.

'_**Crap.' **_Inner Sasuke said quietly.**' **_**Why do I miss her already?'**_

'_Again. Its happening again. Everyone I ever love dies.'_

"_**You heard what the doctor said. We still have a 20 chance. At least she's has a higher chance of living. Why do you care again?'**_

'_How am I supposed to go back to Konoha when I just returned form being a missing nin. Then you expect me to say: Oops my teammate I've known for 6 years is dead. My bad? I don't think so.' _

I walked in the white room to find an unconscious Sakura breathing into an air mask. Her skin was a deadly pale and she had purple splotches on her arms and legs. Probably a side effect of the poison. Sakura looked so small…so vulnerable.

"Sakura." I whispered event though I new she couldn't hear a damned word I was saying. I handed Riyo to one of the nurses so I could 'talk' with Sakura alone. Her emerald eyes fluttered open then closed again. She could hear me!

"I'm sorry. I should've been there to protect you." Sakura shook her head slightly and opened her mouth to speak.

"R-Riyo…take…him." I knew what she was asking. How was I going to take a baby miles from here and kill the bad-guys at the same time? Hell no.

"I'm not leaving you. I promise." That was not what I was thinking.

"Why…" Sakura rasped out.

"Sakura. There's a medicine you have to take. If you don't take it, you'll die."

'_**Way to tell it like it is.'**_

"Why…do you…care?" why did I care? Its just Sakura. I just don't want my first mission to be a failure.

"I don't want you to die." What's coming out of my mouth?

"You…" Sakura gasped and passed out.

"Sakura, Sakura!" she wasn't responding! Come on wake up! Think quick. She can't hear shit what I'm saying. I looked at her lips. Her parted, soft-looking, peachy lips…Focus! Lips…lips…lips…

Got it! I grabbed the vial from my pocket and poured every drop of liquid in my mouth, careful not to swallow any. I brought my face towards hers. Our foreheads touched. Closer. Our noses touched. Closer. When our lips met, I released the fluid in her mouth. Then I tilted her head back so she could swallow easier.

It was _**not**_ a kiss. Just a meeting of the lips by two people who might like each other. Even though they are too afraid to admit it and one of them is unconscious and possibly on the verge of dying.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open again and she smiled slightly. Her voice was more clear and it didn't seem like she was having any side effects so what was the doctor talking about?

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Riyo?" Sakura was looking around the room.

"Don't worry. He's alright." Sakura raised an eyebrow at me. What now?

"Why do you care about me so much all of a sudden?"

"Who said I did?" Sakura gasped a little then coughed in her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm-**cough**-fine-**cough**, **cough**-okay?" I took her hands and looked at them." What're you-**cough**- doing?" she asked nervously.

Her hands were covered in blood. "Sasuke? What's wrong? Why--" she stopped to continue her massive coughing fit, getting blood on the sheets and her eyes widened. Her eyes closed tightly in pain and Sakura gripped the sides of the bed.

"Sakura--"

"S-Sasuke. I-I can't b-breathe." she gasped out .

"Doctor! She needs help!!" I screamed so half the hospital could hear me. They rushed in and looked at the gasping Sakura.

"It has started." I turned to find the very same doctor whom I saw in the hall.

"Sasu--" Sakura let out a cry of agony. I knew she was in pain because her entire body arched upward.

"Hold her down! Make sure she can't move!! Go, go!!" the doctor demanded. I stood in awe; not being able to move. All these nurses and doctors. All these medicines and formulas. All this concern and action. For my Sakura.

"You should go Mr. Uchiha." I heard the doctor say. They were sticking needles in her arms and legs.

"I promised I wouldn't leave her."

"No, I mean Riyo-san should be delivered soon. He's outside throwing a fit. Also I heard the hospital had a very special visitor.

"And who's that?"

"Uchiha! Where are you!" Oh god. This is not good. I quietly shuffled out the room and peered around the door. How…now why was _she _here? Its bad enough she hates me, but now, here she is. The Hokage herself was yelling at some nurse to let her see Sakura.

"She's my apprentice and I want to see her! Now!" The nurse victim was holding Riyo until he started crying again. Tsunade took him but he didn't stop. I picked now to be brave and went over to them. When Tsunade caught sight of me, she glowered.

"I completely blame you. I hope you know that." she spat over Riyo. I took him from her.

"I know now, now don't I?" Riyo quieted down and looked at me with a confused look. What was he looking at. Now my face looked confused. Riyo giggled, grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled. Hard.

"Ow…" Riyo laughed again and the crowd in the background aaw'ed. Wait, crowd? Where the hell did they come from?

"I think I like this kid." Tsunade smiled then frowned again. "What happened to Sakura?"

"I left Sakura with Riyo--"

"Why!?"

"I'm getting there. I had to get some water and when I came back, I found her half passed out and she told me we were ambushed.

"Sasuke. If she doesn't make it out of this thing alive, you won't live to see your 18th birthday."

"I know, I know." I sat down, still holding Riyo and sighed. I didn't listen to anything else she and the crowd had to say. I just thought about Sakura.

'_Sakura. I think I love you.'_

**Sasuke dropped the bomb...to hiself. Is Sakura gonna live? Does Sasuke really love Sakura? And will Tsunade kick Sasuke's ass? ReViEw and find out.**


	5. Sorry and Preview 2

I don't know what I should do next. It's up to you guys what you want to happen next so choose wisely! .I was thinking I would do something like... I dunno. I also have a story I wanted to do that I finished.

Dead or Alive

Rated:M

SakuraXSasuke

Sasuke has returned to the village but Sakura wants nothing to do with him. As Sasuke soon gets closer to her, Sakura lightens up. Until things start going terribly wrong all heads turn to Sasuke. Why is he being so kind? What was he planning? Wwell, he was ordered by Orochimaru to become Sakura's new best friend and, when the time was right, when she fell in love with him all over again,kill her.


	6. Some News

**Please hold the tomatoes. I actually do want to start this story up again, but I don't know what to do. So give me some ideas to work with and I'll make it happen. I promise.**

**-Jazz Out**


End file.
